


Hold Onto Your Towels Folks

by minhoneyboysuga



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagehina week 2015, M/M, Small kisses, aweekofkagehina, comedy gold right here, hinata gets mad, kageyama pauses hinatas music, nothing too major, okay, only like 5, they say dumbass so many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three - Kagehina week</p><p>move - verb. to change in position from one point to another; to stir the emotions.<br/>pause - verb. to cease or suspend an action temporarily.</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata move in together and Hinata plays dumb pop music while showering. (Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4137759">Tinkle (Not to be confused with peeing)</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Your Towels Folks

“Hurry up, Hinata! The movers are going to be leaving soon!” Kageyama yelled and Hinata came bounding down the stairs. Kageyama gave him a gentle smile and Hinata laughed, booping his nose and jumping up quickly to kiss his cheek.  
  
“You’re actually moving in with me!” Hinata said excitedly as they got into car.  
  
Hinata gripped Kageyama’s hand as they drove and was practically buzzing with excitement.  
  
“Hinata, calm down. I’m just moving in. It’s not like I haven’t basically been living at your place for the last 9 months.” Kageyama explained and squeezed Hinata’s hand in response.  
  
They arrived at Hinata’s apartment a little after the movers and helped move the boxes to the correct rooms. After unpacking almost all of the boxes, the two flopped down on the couch.  
  
“You know, when I first got those texts from you, I didn’t actually think that we would end up dating, let alone move in together, and yet here were are, a year later and we now share an apartment.” Hinata said and snuggled into Kageyama’s side.  
  
“Yeah, me neither.” Kageyama agreed.  
  
“I’m tired.” Hinata mumbled a few seconds later and snuggled further into Kageyama. Kageyama chuckled a little, moving so he could lift Hinata and then walked into the room – _their_ room, Kageyama reminded himself – and plopped Hinata down on the bed.  
  
“Get some sleep.” He whispered and then went and changed into his pajamas, walking back into the room to see Hinata had stripped himself of his clothing and fallen asleep in the middle of the bed.  
  
Kageyama smiled sweetly at the other and shifted him a little so his head was on a pillow and he was under the blankets and then crawled into bed beside him, hugging Hinata’s back to his chest.  
  
-The next morning-  
  
“Kageyama. Kage- _Kageyama!_ ” Hinata hissed out and Kageyama slowly came to, looking at his boyfriend and then smiling sleepily.  
  
“Good morning.” He mumbled and squeezed the other.  
  
“One- don’t smile like that, it’s very terrifying,” Kageyama scowled, “two- I have to get up and get ready for school so you have to let go.” Kageyama’s scowl deepened and turned more terrifying by the second and Hinata wiggled his way out of the taller man’s arms, only to have his wrist caught by the others hand.  
  
“You don’t even like what you’re studying. Just stay here for a few more minutes.” Kageyama mumbled and shoved his face into a pillow.  
  
“I have to go to class whether I like the courses or not! That’s not how this works.” Hinata mumbled and leaned over to kiss Kageyama’s cheek.  
  
“Go shower, dumbass.” Kageyama said, voice muffled by his pillow, and released Hinata’s wrist.  
  
“Thank you, Bakageyama!” Hinata smiled brightly and ran out of their room quickly, hearing the crash as a pillow hit the door. He snickered and grabbed a towel, turning on the water for his shower. Hinata grabbed his phone and put on his showering playlist, jumping in and starting to wet down his hair.  
  
Kageyama was wide-awake at this point, listening to Hinata’s terrible rendition of some pop song. After a few more minutes when the song didn’t end, Kageyama got up, grumbling to himself and stalking over to the bathroom. He didn’t bother with knocking and walked right in, pausing Hinata’s music and then running out at the sounds of Hinata’s protests.  
  
“BAKAGEYAMA WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” Hinata yelled from the shower and shut the water off, coming out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his hair, brandishing a shampoo bottle in his hand, running full speed towards Kageyama.  
  
“Hey! Don’t drip water everywhere dumbass!!” Kageyama yelled in response and ran away from the ball of rage barreling towards him.  
  
“Don’t shut off my music, dumbass!!” Hinata retorted and lifted his arm to try and grab Kageyama who quickly jumped over the couch, Hinata following suit, clearing it easily.  
  
Hinata’s towel started falling and Kageyama turned a furious red. “Hinata!! Oh my god! Keep a hold of your towel!!” He yelled and Hinata didn’t even seem fazed by the statement, just reached down and lifted the towel a little bit and then running faster as Kageyama made it to the kitchen and hid on one side of the island counter.  
  
Hinata ran around one side as Kageyama ran ahead towards the bedroom. “Hinata! Your towel is slipping! Hold it up or something!!” He screeched.  
  
Hinata swiftly fell as his towel slipped off his hips and caught under his feet right as he grabbed a piece of it.  
  
“HINATA!” Kageyama screamed and ran over to Hinata’s side.  
  
“This is why you don’t shut off my music, dumbass.” Hinata said weakly and moved the towel so he at least semi-covered.  
  
“I won’t shut off your music anymore, just tell me if you’re hurt!” Kageyama said a little viciously and then Hinata smiled at him brightly.  
  
“It’s cute that you think I’m that fragile that a small fall like that would hurt me.” Hinata said and then lifted his head to kiss Kageyama quickly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a shower to finish that someone so rudely interrupted.” Hinata gave Kageyama another quick peck and then ran to the bathroom after fixing his towel again.  
  
Kageyama wasn’t entirely sure what to do after that so he opted for making some food (scrambled eggs, Hinata’s favorite) and then waiting for his boyfriend to finish his shower.  
  
“Aww! You made me breakfast!” Hinata said sweetly, kissing Kageyama’s forehead since he was finally short enough for Hinata to reach and sat next to him. Hinata was now wearing actual clothes and smelled like his body soap.  
  
Once they had both finished eating, Hinata gave Kageyama a short kiss goodbye and then smiled as he left for his classes that day. Kageyama unpacked all his stuff that day, smiling as he saw the place become more like the two shared the small space. It was now his apartment. Well, _their_ apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
